halofandomcom-20200222-history
Frederic-104
Lieutenant, Junior Grade Frederic-104 is a Spartan-II Commando and is one of the few surviving SPARTAN-II. Historically, Frederic-104 has held the highest rank among any of the active Spartan-IIs (n.b. excluding those who were reassigned following failed augmentation, e.g. Fhajad) except for Kurt. He has been known to become greatly affected by his injured teammates. He has also had a close working relationship with John-117. He is now active in the Shield World, but is marked as MIA. Personality and description Fred has displayed many similarities, both physical and mental, with the Master Chief. He is an exceptional leader and a quick thinker. John remarked, however, that Fred sometimes takes the responsibility of his command too seriously, empathizing too deeply with any wounded member of his team. He, like many of the other Spartans was an introvert and didn't like to be called by his full name. He never really began to stand out among the Spartans until the death of Samuel-034. As of 2552, he had fought in more than 120 campaigns. Halo: First Strike, page 219 He was the Spartans-II's second best sniper and best spotter, just below Linda-058's skills. In fact, John once said that Fred came in 2nd place in all of the contests the Spartans had as children, John thought he could have come out on top but didn't like the attention. He was well known for his abilities with the combat knife. Fred had black hair which was shot with streaks of silver after his augmentation, and he was not too short or tall (Little shorter than John-117) and neither too muscular, nor too slim. In fact it was commented by John-117 that "if any SPARTAN had to blend in to a crowd it was Fred"Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 78-79 Biography Early Childhood He was abducted from his home in 2517 at age six after he was observed by Dr. Catherine Halsey and marked as a possible exceptional soldier. He was trained with the other Spartans at Reach by Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Mendez but was never mentioned until the Spartans' mission to the Military Wilderness Training Preserve. Early Career armor.]] Fred was part of the Spartans' first mission to Eridanus Secundus to abduct Colonel Robert Watts in 2525. It is probable that he was present at Jericho VII in 2535, but he was never mentioned by name during the engagement. He was also a part of the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV in 2552, designated Blue-Three and part of John's team that destroyed the Covenant forces at Côte d'Azur. Fred also participated in an ONI-led operation which required a squad of Spartans (consisting of Solomon-069, Arthur-079, Kelly-087, John-117 and himself) to infiltrate Covenant-controlled space via Booster Frames and recover a stolen package from a Covenant fleet. The Covenant fleet was temporarily unable to enable their slipspace drive due to a stellar magnetic field, providing the Spartans some time to retrieve the package before the Covenant fleet departs. During the course of the operation, Arthur-079 and Solomon-069 were killed by the Covenant. The surviving Spartans then infiltrated the Covenant flagship and got separated as they made their way to the package which was revealed to be Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey‎. The operation was successful with the Spartans escorting the "package" back to the ONI Stealth Ship that deployed them. Battle of Reach Fred was on the briefly while it was above Reach, but when the Battle of Reach began, Fred was designated Red-One, leader of the Spartans sent to land on the ground and protect the power generators for the Orbital MAC stations. As his Pelican, Bravo 001, descended to the surface of the planet, it was hit by plasma fire and dove uncontrollably towards the ground. He ordered his Spartans to jump from the single ship, four of them died in the process, but if they had not jumped they would have all died as Bravo 001 exploded. When the group met up again, they went to ODG Facility A-331 where they met what was left of the nearly destroyed Charlie Company, and received a distress call from Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb.Halo: First Strike, pages 2-22 Fred then divided his Spartans into four teams: Himself, Kelly-087 and Joshua-029 (Team Alpha) went to destroy a nearby Covenant landing zone, while Team Gamma, led by Anton-044 with 2 other Spartans would rescue Admiral Whitcomb. The third team, Team Delta, led by William-043 and consisting of the wounded Spartans would secure a fall back position at CASTLE Base and the fourth team, Team Beta, consisting of the rest of the Spartans, would defend the ODG Facility. Fred's team successfully destroyed the landing zone using Banshees and Fury Tactical Nukes, however Joshua was killed and the team at the ODG facility appeared to be wiped out by a Covenant plasma bombardment. Halo: First Strike, pages 23-32 Fred bitterly thought that he would rather trade 10,000 Covenant lives for that of Joshua's. Fred and Kelly then retreated to the fallback position, which was surrounded by the Covenant. They were forced to commandeer Wraith tanks but they successfully ended up at Team Delta's position thanks to Jackhammer Support from Team Delta. They were then able to enter the base by whistling Oly Oly Oxen Free into the speakers. It turned out that Dr. Halsey was still in the facility. Fred had suffered a torn Achilles tendon, three cracked ribs and moderate contusions in both kidneys while making his way towards CASTLE Base. For a Spartan, these injuries were nothing, so she sent him and William-043 on a supply run. The Spartans received upgrades to their MJOLNIR armor and new weapons, including HE Magnums and Battle Rifles. Under attack from Covenant, the five Spartans and Dr. Halsey were forced to destroy CASTLE Base with "Operation: WHITE GLOVE". They found themselves trapped underground in the old mining caverns beneath the base for several days, until they came across a Forerunner installation, where they discovered the Forerunner Crystal artifact. The artifact created a spike in radiation that allowed the Covenant to triangulate their position. They were immediately besieged by a Gravity Lift sending groups of Jackals, Elites and Grunts to their location in the underground base. They then ran into a cavern and blew up the entrance. The Cavern was a dead end and for two days Fred, Kelly, Will and Dr. Halsey were trapped in the cavern as the Covenant tried to dig them out.Halo: First Strike, pages 108-148 Operation: FIRST STRIKE Fred, Kelly, Will, and Dr. Halsey were rescued when John, Anton, and Admiral Whitcomb found them in old titanium mines after finding a Forerunner crystal and took them away to the captured Ascendant Justice. Fred's injuries were finally treated aboard the Gettysburg, which had been fused to the Ascendant Justice. He then took part in an extravehicular mission to repair a plasma conduit on the ship, holding his own against camouflaged Elites as well as the dangerous rampant plasma bolts floating around the Slipspace bubble the ships were trapped in.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 188-190 and 200-232 Fred then accompanied John into Eridanus Secundus a second time when Admiral Whitcomb and Dr. Halsey demanded repairs from the Eridanus Rebels, under the leadership of Governor Jacob Jiles. Fred then manned a station of the Gettysburg when Covenant cruisers appeared in the system.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 257-282 Fred then took part in Operation: FIRST STRIKE along with John-117, Will-043, Linda-058, and Grace-093. He boarded the Unyielding Hierophant with the Spartans and their copy of Cortana, then followed John to the reactors and covered their exit. During the mission Fred became the first known human to kill a brute with his bare hands. Fred then escaped with John, Will, and Linda, (Grace was killed by Jiralhanae using Brute Shots), to the Gettysburg, where they, together with Cortana and Sergeant Johnson, finally returned to Earth. In order to forestall the invasion of Earth, Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb and Lieutenant Elias Haverson lured the Covenant Fleet close to the station with a holographic image of a Forerunner relic. The detonation caught almost the entire Fleet in the explosion, with all but twelve ships being destroyed in the blast.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 295-328 Battle of Onyx During the Battle of Earth, Fred-104 led Linda-058 and Will-043 to defend Earth for two weeks shortly after In Amber Clad's journey to Delta Halo. The missions given were around the globe, including the Antarctic area, the Yucatan Peninsula and Cuba. Shortly after the last operation in Cuba, Fred was given a transmission from Lord Hood to have his team travel to Onyx to aid Dr. Halsey. He led his team to hijack a Covenant Destroyer and destroyed another one with FENRIS warheads. After narrowly escaping fire from Covenant and Sentinel forces, Fred eventually met up with Kurt-051, with the long-lost friend assuming command of the mission. Shortly before his demise Kurt-051 gave Fred the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade and gave him command of the rest of the Onyx operation. Along with Kelly-087, Linda-058 and SPARTAN-III members Ash, Olivia, Mark, Tom and Lucy. The newly-strengthened Blue Team is now active and trapped in the Dyson Sphere that is Onyx's core.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Sources ja:Spartan-104 104, Frederick Frederic-104 Category:UNSC Naval Personnel